Alive But Dead
by AfterDarkHours
Summary: A woman is brought into Konoha unconscious.  Kakashi is sent to see her, and he recognizes her as someone he thought was long dead.


Here's a one shot I decided to do on Kakashi and Rin. At the end, it tells you why I wrote something like this. I honestly do believe she's till alive…

Anyway, read it and hopefully enjoy. It doesn't seem very good to me, but oh well…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Alive But Dead**

Kakashi stared at the unconscious woman, disbelief clear in his eye. This must be some kind of trick. There was no way she was still alive…

As if she heard him, she struggled to open her eyes. Her gaze locked onto his, and Kakashi unwillingly felt his heart flutter. Maybe it is really her…

"K… Kakashi-kun…" Her face lit up and she struggled to sit up in the hospital bed. He hurried over to her and helped her up before gently wrapping his arms around her. He just couldn't help it. She had been gone for so long, thought to be dead…

"Rin… Oh my god, Rin… I though you were dead…" He wept silently, tears coursing down his face. A loved one, back from the dead. Or so it seemed.

"I know, Kakashi-kun. I tried so hard to get back here, but it still took so long. I'm so happy to be back with you." Rin wrapped her arms around him and smiled. This made her so happy…

Kakashi watched over her constantly. He came every day and almost neglected his duties as a ninja of Konaha just to be by her side.

"Kakashi, what are you doing? You won't be a ninja much longer if you keep this up!" She scolded him gently from her place in the bed. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, so don't worry so much!"

"I can't help it. You don't know what it feels like to think everyone you ever loved was dead… and now you're back. I… I couldn't handle it if you were taken away again, Rin." He had changed in the two weeks since she had been back. He was anxious, over protective, and he never smiled, except when he was around her. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He left that day feeling no better than he had the other days. It didn't help that people were starting to die much more often in the hospital than they had before she came… but it wasn't her fault. It was just a bad time the hospital was going though.

Kakashi came back the next day to help Rin get ready to leave, but when he stepped into her room, she was nowhere to be found. Automatically, he assumed the worst: who ever had her before had come to take her back.

He shot out of the room and began checking every door he came to. If it was locked, he broke it down. He would find her if it was the last thing he did.

Finally, he found her. She was crouched over another patient, hands glowing blue with the stream of chakra leaving her and entering the body of the other person. He raised a hand to touch her, but before he could, he heard something that chilled him to the bone.

"Die, you stupid piece of crap! All of you Konoha ninja are the same! Save everyone, don't hurt anyone. Blah, blah, blah. What crap. You can't make a living by doing people good."

He took a step back, heart pounding. Kakashi realized what that bad feeling all along had been. He had known it wasn't the real Rin, and yet… tears fell from his eyes for only the second time since Obito and the real Rin had died so long ago, and it was all because of this… this thing…

Her head swiveled around suddenly, and she caught sight of Kakashi standing by the door. She smiled sweetly, but when he still stared at her in horror, her eyes grew cold and she moved away from the struggling man.

"You've seen too much, Kakashi-kun. I can't let you live now… too bad. You weren't so bad for a Konoha ninja." The blue glow on her hands grew, and she lunged toward Kakashi suddenly. He moved out of the way, but before the battle could go any further, medical ninja rushed into the room with equipment.

They froze, unsure of what was going on. They looked at Rin's glowing hands, then at the dying man, and everyone in the room understood: this was the person killing all of the ninja.

Rin took a step back, but Kakashi blocked her way. The look in his eyes chilled her the same way her words had earlier chilled him; the wished for her death.

He got his wish.

Naruto and Sakura watched their sensei from far away. They knew what was wrong with him, and they knew there was nothing they could do. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything rash and he would slowly go back to normal. They doubted it, but maybe he could do it. He did the 'first' time she died, after all.

Maybe, just maybe, he would go back to being a ninja, to protect the rest of the city from things just like that.

Well, that wasn't my best, but I saw something on Wikipedia, and it said that Rin was presumed dead. Nor did it tell her age. For Obito, it said Age: 13, deceased, but for Rin, the age was a ? and she was presumed deceased. That's a bit fishy, don't you think? So of course I had to write something about that, even if it turned out a bit sucky. I personally think she's still alive, but who knows?


End file.
